


Expect the Unexpected

by soulatlas



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Teacher Shiota Nagisa, i just made up names for most of nagisa's students, i wish there were more fics about nagisa's class, kinda original characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulatlas/pseuds/soulatlas
Summary: Nagisa went into work, just like it were any other day, teaching students and avoiding assassination attempts. Turns out, it wasn't like any other day. And Nagisa was not prepared.Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 19
Kudos: 350





	Expect the Unexpected

Nagisa woke up that morning with no one by his side. He made breakfast without hearing any complaints. He got dressed without any hands skimming over his bare back. He brushed his hair without the familiar feeling of soft lips on the back of his neck. He left the apartment without kissing anyone's cheek. Needless to say, his day was not going very well, and they hadn’t in a while.

Nagisa made his way to the train station, double-checking his bag to make sure he had all of yesterday’s graded papers. He’s sure his students wouldn’t mind if he forgot them, seeing as a very few of them had passing scores, but at least they were improving and it made Nagisa smile. As much as it felt hopeless sometimes, Nagisa knew he was making progress, he saw how his students slowly began to respect him, take his advice and even improve their grades.  _ I’m trying Korosensei, I’m trying to make a difference and I think it's working.  _ His train pulled up and he got on, sitting in an open seat. He stared out the window, It was a new day, and he was going to make the most of it.

The train arrived at its stop and he got off, weaving between the stampede of people all heading to work or school. His short stature, for once, was helpful for this as he could fit through small openings in the crowd. He even ducked under some arms. Luckily, Paradise High School was only a short walk from the station, Nagisa would even get there a bit early. Well, getting to school early didn’t really matter because most of his students arrived late anyways. The sun shone as he approached the building and he shielded his eyes from the glare.

As he neared 3-5, coffee cup in hand (he’d come early enough to grab some from the teacher’s lounge), he noticed that a few of his students had arrived early.  _ How unusual.  _ He opened the door and greeted his class. “Hello everyone, I hope your mornings have gone well!” Nagisa tried to sound cheerful but his voice fell flat, he hoped no one noticed. Of course someone noticed. His students may struggle academically but they are observative.

“Clearly your morning hasn’t gone well. Were our test scores  _ that  _ bad?” Tsukishima called out from the back of the class. He sat slumped in his chair with his legs on the desk. Nagisa made his way over to his desk at the front of the classroom as the rest of his students filed in. No one was late.

“No, I actually wanted to tell you all how proud of you I am, you’re all improving. Keep up the good work.” Nagisa spoke with a genuine smile this time, but ignored the first part of Tsukishima’s statement. A few groans echoed from the class at his positivity. “Anyways, let’s call roll.”

Nagisa began listing each student's names from Koro-sensei’s old roll book one by one. Nagisa had made a sort-of game out of roll call, every time someone heard their name, they had to throw a knife into one of the targets on the back wall, if they made the shot they got five points of extra credit. Many of them didn’t care about extra credit but it gave them a way to practice and it gave Nagisa an excuse to up their grades. It was a win-win.

Eventually, when everyone was accounted for, and the students had racked up some extra credit, Nagisa began class. Nagisa taught every subject -- the school didn’t want to waste their money on a ‘hopeless class’-- and today he began with math. 

Over the course of the lesson, a few assassinations were attempted but they never even got close. “Come on, I know you can do better than that. Be creative!” Nagisa had said after a student rushed him with a knife. 

After the next subject, English, had finished, the students were allowed a lunch break. Nagisa sat at his desk planning new lessons as the chatter of his students rose around him. He was somewhat zoned out until he sensed something. Someone. Approaching  _ his _ classroom. He tensed up, calculating, his sense going into overdrive. Obviously it could be another teacher coming to deliver something but the footsteps were too light, their moves were too purposeful, full of intent, whoever was coming did not want to be caught. Nagisa pulled a throwing knife from his pocket and faced the door brandishing the weapon.

Some of the students looked up at him, confused. “Uh, Shiota Sensei, what’s up?” Nagisa stayed focused on the door. 

“Grab the knives from the board.” He stated, deadly calm. He was prepared, no one would touch his class. For once, all of his students obeyed. And then the doorknob twisted. The second the door opened Nagisa released his weapon at full speed with deadly aim. It should have landed in the center of their forehead. It did not.

Instead, in the open doorway stood a man, the knife's blade trapped between his middle and pointer finger. A man with bright red hair wearing a crisp black suit. Nagisa couldn’t breathe.

“Sensei, Do we attack?” Mizuguchi asked, apprehensive. Mizuguchi calling Nagisa ‘Sensei’ would have been an emotional moment if Nagisa could think. And then the man spoke.

“Hey, Nagisa. Did you miss me?” This seemed to shake Nagisa out of his trance and he rushed forward. The class tensed, preparing to back their teacher up. Until they watched him collide with the mysterious man and… hug him?

He leaped at Karma and was caught into a hug. His feet were high off the ground, supported completely by Karma. _ Damn him for being so tall.  _ “Karma!” Nagisa’s class hadn’t heard this kind of joy from their teacher in a long time.

“Hi, I’m home, baby.” Karma said into Nagisa’s neck, kissing him there. The class was thoroughly confused. Nagisa pulled back slightly, tears beginning in his eyes, and then brought Karma back in to kiss him. Not like a ‘peck’ like a full on kiss. When they finished, Karma moved back to Nagisa's neck, breathing him in.

A deliberate cough echoed behind him. Then, Nagisa realized where he was. He tried to push Karma away, but he wouldn't budge, his face still pressed into Nagisa’s neck. “Karma.” Nagisa warned, his voice stern but also wavering with emotion. “Put me down.” Karma eventually complied, releasing his hold allowing Nagisa to drop the few inches to the floor. Nagisa spun around to face his class, face flushed, trying to straighten out his vest. Karma’s eyes never left Nagisa, completely absorbed with him and paying no mind to a classroom full of students who just watched him make out with their teacher. He had priorities, and number one was Nagisa, followed closely by number two, also Nagisa.

“What the fuck?” Mizuguchi said, he was surprised and also a little grossed out.

“Right, um, fuck,” Nagisa stuttered. It was the first time he had ever cursed in front of his students. “Uh, I didn't think this was going to happen today. Sorry, class, go back to your lunches.” No one moved. Nagisa paused, then sighed. “I’m going to have to explain myself aren't I?” A collective nod rippled through the class. “Shit, okay. Everyone, this is Karma Akabane.” Karma didn’t take his eyes off of Nagisa as he was introduced. Nagisa elbowed him in the stomach, and that snapped him out of the trance.

“Fuck, that hurt. What?” Karma gasped.

“Introduce yourself to my class. You owe them that much after the stunt you just pulled.”

Karma looked mildly annoyed, but complied, “Hi, I’m Karma.” Nagisa made a ‘go on’ motion, “I’m Nagisa’s husband.” The class just stared harder.

Nagisa groaned, “You weren’t supposed to tell them  _ that _ .”

“Well, what else was I supposed to say. It’s probably obvious at this point, seriously, last time I checked, making out with a man who just randomly entered your classroom after three months of zero communication because of a mission, isn’t very heterosexual.”

“Oh my god, maybe tell them about your job?” Nagisa offered, exasperated, ignoring his comment, Karma was right, but Nagisa wouldn’t admit that. Before he could answer, a student shot up.

“I’ve seen you on the news, aren’t you a like a government dude or something?” 

Karma laughed. "Ah, good job. Ten points to...” He hesitated, not knowing the boy’s name.

“Suzuki, Suzuki Aito.” Suzuki finished for him.

“Well, nice to meet you all, I hope you have been treating my Nagisa well.” Some kids snorted, they all knew full well that they were not easy to deal with.

Nagisa sighed. “Alright everyone, promptly return to your lunches, next period begins in five minutes and no food will be eaten while I teach.” The class still shocked, reluctantly began eating again.

“Ooh, Nagisa. I like it when you get bossy. It’s sexy.” Karma purred, luckily no one seemed to hear. Nagisa stamped down on his foot, hard. “Ow, fuck!” Karma exclaimed. “See who sucks _your_ dick tonight.” He sounded thoroughly disgruntled.

Nagisa, on impulse, responded, “You know you will.” Someone choked on their food. They definitely heard their conversation this time. Nagisa’s face flushed, he had not meant to say that. “Karma, you can't say those things in front of my class!” Nagisa yelled, “I’m going to lose my job.”

“It’s fine, they’re adults. And I'm sure you're the best teacher they’ve ever had, no one will rat you out.” Karma replied in an attempt to appease his husband.

“Flattery will do you no good, go sit in the corner and be silent until I’m done.” Nagisa was firm as he gestured to a chair in the corner behind his desk.

“Will do, sweety, it gives me a perfect v-” Nagisa cut him off.

“If you say one thing about my ass, I will shank you, if you survive that, you would still sleep on the couch tonight.” Karma pouted and silently made his way to the corner, he new better than to argue past that point. It was very amusing to Nagisa.

Nagisa walked back to the front of the class, and addressed his students. “I apologize for the interruption. I didn't know this was going to happen. I’m so sorry.” Karma felt bad for putting Nagisa in this spot but he knew it would be best to stay silent. “My husband had been out for the past few months and I didn’t know he would get back today. He won’t interrupt anymore.” Nagisa bowed low. 

Then the class started laughing. Hysterically.

“This is the most interesting thing that's happened in months.” Okamoto wheezed.

“Yeah, we dont give a shit. It’s not like you're not human, things happen.” Yamamoto said. Nagisa almost started crying after hearing that.

“Although,” Mizuguchi called, “You could make it up to us by drinking your coffee, it’s been sitting there all day. Having energy is important.” Nagisa laughed at that.

“As much as I would love too, it’s cold.” Mizuguchi deflated. “But,” He perked up again. “Karma could always drink it for me.”

“Ooh, don't mind if I do.” Karma hopped up, grabbed the cup and chugged its contents.

“No!” Tsukishima yelled, “It was poisoned!”

Nagisa was unfazed. “Oh, I know. I wanted to see how this particular blend of chemicals would affect the body. Think of it as a good mini-lesson for science class today.”

“B-but, your-”

“Karma will be fine.” To help prove this statement Karma smiled wide, “It takes much more than mere poison to kill him. Trust me, I’ve tried.”

“Are you both unkillable?!” Karma and Nagisa laughed, oh the memories that brought back.

“I don’t know,” Karma replied.

“Why don’t you try and find out.” Nagisa finished.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I get you in the beginning there? I am literally incapable of writing angst, but I hoped I could trick a few of you. I tried to make it clear that the reason some of his students came early was so they could poison Nagisa's coffee.
> 
> If my english teacher read this, he would probably yell at me for starting so many sentences with 'But' and 'And'.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this, have a lovely day.
> 
> -Soul


End file.
